life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Kindred Matthews
Kindred Matthews'In "Rules", his first name was initially listed as Philip, but was fixed in a subsequent patch to match the police dashcam footage in "Roads". was a rookie police officer at the Seattle P.D. in ''Life is Strange 2. He appears in the first episode, "Roads", where he accidentally shoots Esteban Diaz while attempting to resolve a situation and is subsequently killed himself after being thrown back by a shock wave. This leads to Sean Diaz fleeing the scene with his brother, Daniel Diaz, causing the events of the game. Personality Matthews appears to be easily panicked, confused, and nervous, which highlights his inexperience as a police officer. Appearance Matthews is a young man with close-cropped brown hair, blue eyes, and light freckles. He wears a Seattle P.D. uniform, which consists of a navy long-sleeved shirt decorated with badges, a black tie with a silver clip, navy pants, and grey leather boots, as well as a utility belt containing items such as handcuffs, a radio, and a gun. Episode One - "Roads" The episode begins with found security footage from Matthews' police car. In it, Matthews can be heard stating that he has come across a 10-10 (fight in progress) while on his neighborhood patrol. After he exits his car, muffled panicked voices are heard off-screen culminating in a gunshot, and an apparent shock wave sends Matthews flying backwards across the screen as his car tips over. Later on in the episode, Matthews has been sent on patrol alone despite having been on the force for only six months. He arrives at the 1452, Lewis Avenue, where he finds Sean and Daniel Diaz standing over a paralyzed Brett Foster with fake blood splattered across his t-shirt. After ordering the brothers to step back, he checks Brett's condition before pulling his gun out and nervously ordering the brothers to get on the ground. Shortly afterwards, Esteban Diaz emerges from the house and tries to reason with Matthews, but he refuses to listen and demands Esteban to get on the ground while threatening both him and the brothers with his gun. As Esteban attempts to get closer to his sons and Matthews becomes increasingly more anxious, he accidentally pulls the trigger, shooting and killing Esteban. Daniel screams, and a shock wave sends Matthews flying back before Sean's vision goes black. After Sean comes to, he sees Matthews sprawled and unmoving by his squad car. Later on, while unpacking his supplies by a river at Mount Rainier National Park, Sean opens a newspaper article scrap detailing the incident in Seattle: "A police officer was found dead next to the body of Esteban Diaz, 45, who was apparently shot by said officer. The only witness, a teenager, was knocked unconscious during the incident and remains in hospital. The details of the case are not clear while Diaz's two sons, Sean, 16The snippet depicted in the release trailer showed Sean's age as 17., and Daniel, 9, are now wanted for questioning. Police believe that ..." Episode Two - "Rules" In a newspaper clipping that can be found in the abandoned house in Willamette National Forest, Sean can find a statement regarding Matthews written by his sister: "My brother was a kind man, he was in the force for only six months and shouldn't have been alone that day. My heart is with the Diaz family and all the victims of that terrible accident, including us. The Police Department needs better funding, so no officer goes on patrol alone if their partner is sick or unavailable. Kindred dedicated his life to helping others, especially children in at-risk homes, and he always volunteered his time for charity. It's easy for people to judge and attack behind a keyboard, but just as we mourn for others we mourn for the loss of a brave public servant." Associated Deaths *Esteban Diaz ('''Accidental) - While trying to get him to get on the ground, Matthews unintentionally pulled the trigger, accidentally killing him. *His own (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) - After unintentionally shooting Esteban Diaz, he is killed after being propelled backwards by a mysterious force wave (later revealed to be Daniel's telekinesis). Trivia * Kindred Matthews shares his last name with Blackwell security guard Skip Matthews from Life is Strange: Before the Storm, though there is no known connection between them. * Kindred's name may be a reference to the middle name of American sci-fi writer , who was most known for his 1968 novel Prior to a patch following the release of Episode 2, Kindred's name was originally listed as "Philip", which would have fit as a reference to the same author. , the film adaption of this novel, was already referenced in the original Life is Strange. Gallery Kmatthews-arrival.png|Matthews arriving on the scene. Kmatthews-cameraaim2.png|Matthews aiming his gun towards Esteban. Kmatthews-gunshot.png|Matthews accidentally firing at Esteban. Kmatthews-thrownback.png|Matthews being thrown back by a telekinetic wave. Kmatthews-body.png|Matthews' dead body. Notes pt-br: K. Matthews ru:К. Мэтьюс Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Seattle Residents Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2